harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Harry Potter Compendium:Layout guide
This Layout Guide is an official guide as to how an in-universe article should be structured. Generally this guide is to be used for character articles, but can be adapted to almost any in-universe article by leaving out sections that are irrelevant. By adhering to this layout guide we will add more uniformity across all the pages. This will create a more professional look for The Harry Potter Compendium. In addition, if you are unsure of how to start an article use this guide to provide a starting point. If you have any questions or comments feel free to discuss the Layout Guide on the talk page. This layout guide was adapted from Wookieepedia's Layout Guide. Title tag Example: }} *Used to alter the appearance of the article's title at the top of a page. Featured Article *Used to give an article "featured" status. *Only place if an article has been a Featured article. See also or Youmay tags Example: Another example: *Generally used when it is possible that a user has found one article when they were actually looking for another of a similar or same name. *See Category:Disambiguation and redirection templates Maintenance templates Example: *A series of tags used when the article is in need of some sort of maintenance (Inuse, Redlink, etc.). *See Category:Maintenance templates Header templates Example: *These tags are used to indicate an article's level of canonicity, or if an article is a about a subject from a cancelled or future source. *Also used to show if an article is official policy of The Harry Potter Compendium *See Category:Header templates. Infobox Example (for an article about a Ravenclaw student): *The image may not be larger than 250px *For the first occurance of each information make it a link, e.g. link the year for the birthday/deathday and link all family members, jobs, etc. *Wherever there is more than one "answer," seperate them by a line break ( ) **Do not put a line break after the last entry in that field *Leave unknown fields blank *Use the "newest" infobox that fits. For example Luna Lovegood is not currently in Hogwarts but the newest infobox that fits her is the Template:Ravenclaw individual infobox, that one is to be used. *See Category:Infobox templates Opening quote Example: *An opening quote is welcome for almost any type of article. *Quotes can be said by the article's subject, or said by someone else about the article's subject. *Do not use links within a quote, unless it is the only mention in the article of a certain subject. *If the speaker is another subject please include a link. *Please include a source *If the quote is not a simple quote but includes dialogue between multiple characters see Category:Quote and dialogue templates Article body Example (for an article about a Character): Harry Potter was... (insert introductory sentence or paragraph) Biography Childhood ... ... ... Hogwarts ... 1991-1992 ... The Battle of Hogwarts ... After the War ... *Start headings at the second level ( ) *Headings and subheadings are usually not required for very small articles. Images Example: *Images should be placed where they are most relevent and should not interrupt the flow or the aesthetics of the article. *Images should have some sort of description. *Images should be placed before or after paragraphs or sections of text, not right in the middle of them. *Placing them immediately underneath a heading or subheading usually works quite well. Quotes Example: *In addition to the introductory quote, further quotes may be used throughout an article. *Quotes are usually placed immediately underneath a heading or subheading, though they can also be used between paragraphs (albeit more sparingly). *See Category:Quote and dialogue templates Physical description Example: Physical description ... *Used to describe what a character or creature, etc. looks like Personality and traits Example: Personality and traits ... *Used for Character articles, if that type of information is available. *If the character has had many or strenuous relationships use the Relationships section below Relationships Example: Relationships ... Relationship 1 ... Relationship 2 ... *Used to describe the relationships the character has had with others Behind the scenes (notice the capitalisation) Example: Behind the scenes *Portrayal information (for characters appearing in films, computer games, cartoons, radio dramatisations) *Origin of subject - subject's first appearance, who was responsible for creating and/or naming the subject, how the subject came about, was it based on anything, who did the concept art, etc. **If naming information is lengthy the Name etymology section below can be added *Contradictions - point out if one official source contradicts another, and which (if any) is accepted as canon **Differences between the books and films, in reference to that article *Speculation - only included if the speculation is WIDELY believed by fans, or any speculation made by authors *Filming - if it has a real world location, point out where it is and when it was filmed Name etymology Example: Name etymology *Who was responsible for naming the subject, was it based on anything, etc. *What the root of the name means J. K. Rowling Example: J. K. Rowling *Used if J. K. Rowling has had specific information to say on the subject from interviews, etc. Appearances *Bulleted list of films, novels, and games that the subject has appeared in *These are de facto references or sources, but they are listed separately because they are in-universe *Includes even the smallest mentions in dialogue, narration, or visual appearance *Should be sorted in order of in-universe chronology *Games and films of the same name should be listed seperately in the following order: **Book **Film **Game *Do not pipe film and video game titles, e.g.: **BAD: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone **GOOD: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) *If a subject's appearance in a specific film/book/comic is only a brief mention, apply the template, e.g. for Time-Turner: **''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *For a subject's first appearance in the saga (in order of publication, not in order of internal chronology), use the template, e.g. for Sirius Black: **''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *If a subject's first appearance in the series is only a mere mention, use the and template, e.g. for Luna Lovegood: **''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' **''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *A subject might not be named in its first appearance, but is identified in a later source. In this case, use and , e.g. for Tom Marvolo Riddle: **''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' **''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' ***The name is optional, if it is not used the page name will be substituted *If a character has non-canon appearance, use the template, e.g. for Nigel: **''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' **''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *If you wish to specifically point out a Chapter or Page as a reference, please use the or template, e.g.: ** ** **It is preferred that Chapters are used (since they are the same in all editions) *For generic comments, use . For example, will produce: **''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *Please see Category:Appearance templates for a full list of premade comments Clean appearances For characters that appear in many of the books/films/games its easier to copy "everything" from another article and add or subtract as necessary. Below is a comprehensive, though not necessary complete list of sources for a major Harry Potter character to currently be in: Example: Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''The Queen's Handbag'' *''Harry Potter: Find Scabbers'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''LEGO Creator: Harry Potter'' *''LEGO Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Motorbike Escape'' *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references *List of sources for information in the "Behind the scenes" section. *Also used to source from J. K. Rowling interviews and her website. *Items are added to the list by placing Source goes here after the information tidbit in question. *These citations also need to be made outside of the punctuation (ie after the period and outside any quotation marks). *To get the references to show up in this section, insert the following code: Notes and references See also Example: See also ... *Links to related topics not already linked in article *Usually links to family pages or organisations External links Example: External links ... *It's called "External links" even if there is currently only one link *Links to other unofficial sources, e.g. fan sites, Wikipedia articles *'NO' links to JKRowling.com here - it is an official source and should be treated that way Succession box Example: Succession boxes serve two purposes: to list the time period for which an individual held a certain post/title, and to provide links to their immediate predecessor and/or successor. Due to the tendency of contributors to insert speculation and fanon into succession boxes, it is best to follow these "do nots": *Do not insert succession boxes for titles that were unique to a certain individual and, therefore, result in no predecessors or successors. The same applies if the individual is the only known holder of the title. **E.g. ''Lord'' Voldemort *Do not insert succession boxes if the individual's position in the succession sequence is unclear. *Do not insert succession boxes for something that is not a proper title. For example, a succession box for Severus Snape where the title is "Holds an Unbreakable Vow to Albus Dumbledore". If the individual was the first (last) person to bear a certain title, the "Preceded by" ("Succeeded by") section should read "None". If there are no known predecessors/successors, the corresponding section should read "Unknown". However, if there are some known predecessors/successors, the section should read "Unknown, eventually ". (Example: Millicent Bagnold's immediate predecessor as Minister for Magic is unknown, therefore, the succession box reads "Unknown, eventually Nobby Leach".) The phrase "the first (last) person to bear a certain title" means that there are no successors because the title was made (obsolete). If the individual in question continues to hold the title "currently" (where the "present" is defined as the date of the last published Harry Potter work), the "Succeeded by" section should read "Incumbent". Order succession boxes by the years in which the position was held. The earliest held position is first. If multiple positions have the same starting year, then the earlier ending year is first, etc. All succession boxes should be contained within two templates: and . This ensures that there are no line breaks within succession boxes. Stub Example (for a stub about a character): *Used at the bottom of the article body when the article is too vague or brief, AND when there is clearly more information that can be added *See Category:Stub templates Category Example: Potter, Harry *Every article should have at least one category *Categories should be listed in alphabetical order *People should be categorized by their last name; for example, Potter, Harry or Malfoy, Draco. *Articles beginning with an article ("a," "an," or "the") should be categorized by the first significant word; for example, Burrow, The. *Articles placed in categories should not also be placed in that category's parent category; for example, articles in Category:Hufflepuffs should not also be placed in Category:Students. Translations Example: fi:Hermione Granger *If there is a translation of an article available please place the proper code here. Clean template Biography Physical description Personality and traits Relationships Etymology Author's notes Behind the scenes Appearances See also External links Notes and references Category: